


Calm Days

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima's static-filled brain begins channeling new things when he meets a barista in an empty cafe with a smile like the moon and freckles like the stars.





	

The moment he opened the door, Tsukishima was hit in the face with the strong scent of coffee. The frost covering his bones melted immediately. Underneath that initial smell was something sugary and delicious. Baking bread.

“Welcome to Starlight,” the sole worker said brightly, looking up from the cake display. The smile on his face made his freckles dance.

Tsukishima nodded airily, sitting down at a table near the back. The cafe was empty save for him. Thank God—he hated working in a crowd. He pulled out his laptop.

Twenty minutes later, the still blank Word document looked up at him. His fingers hadn’t typed a single word yet. His mind was channeling static.

The barista handed him a small menu. “Here’s a few of our specials, sir. I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

“I’ve been trying new places,” he said uninterestedly. He waved the barista away. “I’m not ordering anything right now. I’ll get something when I leave.”

The menu was retracted immediately. “Of course. No problem.”

For three more hours, Tsukishima sat staring at the document, like words would magically appear. But his mind stayed silent. He hated it. The frustration bubbled in him before, finally, he closed his laptop and rose from his seat.

“Got no work done?” the barista said, sympathetic quirk of lips on his face. “You look like you need something warm to drink.”

Tsukishima sighed. “Please. What… do you recommend?”

“Do you like sweet things or bitter?” the barista asked, turning around to the coffee machines.

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “…Sweet. But warm.”

Soft music drifted through the mocha infused air. The vibe was so peaceful and calm, Tsukishima felt his eyelids drooping.

“Cafe mocha, here you go,” the barista said, sliding him the cup. “With a bit more foam than usual. And an extra pump of chocolate syrup. Anything else I can get you?”

Tsukishima took a sip and reveled in the immediate comfort it gave him. He let the smallest of smiles crack his mask. “Maybe a slice of that.” He pointed to the cake slathered in whipped cream and topped with a generous helping of strawberries.

The barista's freckles danced madly as his smile grew. “Fantastic! I baked that myself.”

And it tasted amazing. Tsukishima surrounded himself in the comfort, letting overdue dates and future deadlines and stress melt away. “It’s good. Thank you.”

The barista poured himself a mug of coffee, adding two creams. He rested his elbows on the counter comfortably. “My name’s Yamaguchi.”

“Tsukishima.”

They stayed in that complete silence, sipping away. The entire outside world could have disappeared and Tsukishima wouldn’t have cared. How long had it been since he’ve felt this unwound?

Coming face-to-face bottom of his cup was a small kick back into reality. He put it down and slipped out his credit card, paying for his snack.

Yamaguchi handed him the credit card back. “Feel free to come back any time, Tsukki.”

“Tsukki?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “We’re already on nickname base?”

“Sharing a cup of coffee in near silence makes us blood brothers,” Yamaguchi declared.

Tsukishima nodded once after a solid minute of quiet. “Alright, then. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Tsukishima went home, threw a frozen meal in the microwave, and ate it with The Price is Right playing softly on the TV. He changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed. And suddenly, his mind channeled something other than static.

Before he knew what he was doing, Tsukishima was out of his bed and at his desk, tapping away madly on his computer. A silly little love story between a tall, blonde man who was clearly overworked and a freckly barista who had a smile that shone like the moon and freckles that flickered like stars.

Tsukishima pushed his chair back and re-read his work. “Huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really fucking short? I dunno guys I've been in a writing stupor lately so maybe this'll help me break through.


End file.
